deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Meta Knight vs. Future Trunks
Meta Knight vs. Future Trunks.png|Ceoxal Meta Knight vs. Future Trunks is a What-If? Death Battle by Ceoxal. It was originally going to be made by Kontororou, but he gave it to Ceoxal instead. Synopsis Kirby vs DBZ! Which blue-wearing sword-wielder will win? Intro Wiz: Swords. Some of the most used weapons in media, they are known for being powerful. Boomstick: However, swords can show power in their users, like Meta Knight, wielder of Galaxia. Wiz: And Future Trunks, the son of Vegeta. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Meta Knight Wiz: Dreamland is the main setting of Kirby's games and is a notably lazy area to live in. Boomstick: However, one day, a fellow named Meta Knight stepped in, and essentially said "Fuck you all for being lazy, I'm going to show you all how to REALLY run a place!" Wiz: Meta Knight is equipped with Galaxia, a highly powerful sword. It is capable of allowing him to clone himself, set things on fire, create tornadoes, and summon helpers to help Meta Knight fight. Boomstick: Along with that, Meta Knight has Galaxia Darkness, which strikes the foe at insane speeds, and can heal with the power of his blade. You see, Meta Knight gains power from destroying things, and actively does so whenever he's playable to test his power. Wiz: However, Galaxia isn't Meta Knight's only trump card. Meta Knight also has bat wings he can use to fly, the warp star, a thing capable from flying to the edge of Kirby's galaxy and back in a second, and can disappear and reappear with his cape. Boomstick: However, Meta Knight also has a vehicle of transportation of his own, called the Halberd. The Halberd is equipped with numerous weapons and cannons, made to conquer planets in hours. Also, it has his face on it, which is REALLY weird. I mean, who would put their own face on a gigantic thing, proving their own power, besides me? Wiz: Despite Meta Knight's high powers, he essentially won't fight someone if they don't have a sword. He's honestly a high man of chivalry, and I can expect that. Along with that, if his mask breaks, he goes flying away... Boomstick: Then he magically reappears with it on without any sort of damage done to it at all moments later. This must be witchcraft! Future Trunks Wiz: In the future of the Dragon Ball universe, or at least one of many, androids built by the nefarious Doctor Gero were sent out to kill all humans, but in turn killed their own creator. Boomstick: With Goku dead from a heart virus, nobody was there to stop them, and in turn, they were all easily defeated. However, Gohan escaped, and left to train to find someone else to stop them. Wiz: Many years later, a new prodigy emerges, and sets out to stop what has come to his world. His name... is Future Trunks. Spending years wanting to stop the androids, he eventually comes across Future Gohan, who achieved the transformation of Super Saiyan. Boomstick: Under his training, it was harsh, and he spent numerous days doing nothing but working, eventually at one point Future Gohan died, which allowed Trunks himself to go Super Saiyan. Wiz: Trunks is a master in combat and intelligence, being very skilled with tech and martial arts. He's also a swordsman, which is very useful, as it can allow him to finish fights quicker. Boomstick: Trunks has many Super Saiyan transformations, all of which are extremely strong. He can become a Super Saiyan Second Grade, which increases his power tremendously. There's the Super Saiyan Third Grade, which increases his power even more, but makes him vastly slower. There's Super Saiyan 2, which can easily stop the Demon Dabura, who's equal to Cell in power, and lastly, there's Super Trunks, an unknown transformation, which is strong enough to fight equally with Goku Black, who could previously destroy Goku in a fight. Wiz: Trunks' power isn't just limited to his sword and transformations. There's his Burning Attack, which makes him move his arms, then fires balls of energy at the opponent. His Shining Sword Attack, which can easily destroy Frieza, who can destroy planets without even caring and survive said explosions, his Super Buster Cannon, which is strong enough to send a Super Saiyan Second Grade Vegeta flying, the Masenko, which is fired from both palms as a strong attack, the Heat Dome Attack, which surrounds Trunks in a dome of energy and blasts an enormous amount of energy from it, and the Final Flash, which was strong enough to nearly kill Cell while he was Perfect and was strong enough to easily destroy the Earth if it was aimed at it. Boomstick: However, Trunks' Super Saiyan forms waste energy, tiring him out. There's also the fact that he can't breathe in space, and the aforementioned fact that he's too slow as Super Saiyan Grade Three. Nevertheless, he's still a tough opponent for those who are against him. The Battle FIGHT! Results Polls Who do you think will win? Meta Knight Future Trunks Category:Kontororou Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Kirby vs DBZ Death Battles' Category:Sword Duel Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Ceoxal Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'DBZ vs Nintendo' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump' themed Death Battles